Crack The Skye:Visions Of Future Disorder
by SchierSeele
Summary: With the Winter War against Sousuke Aizen over, The Soul Society enters an era of peace,but that peace seems to be only temporary as the Gotei 13 are shaken by the entry of their newest member. A/N: Sorry for the sucky description.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Scorpion And Bee Meet Again!

A/N: Well my first story, it's full of characters ive kinda been developing in my mind for awhile. I really haven't planned out the story much so im kinda making it up as I do it. So hopefully I can put imagination to paper (or Microsoft word) efficiently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.

**CHAPTER 1: SHINIGAMI CAPTAIN'S MEET, SCORPION AND BEE MEET AGAIN.**

_"All the kings have finally gathered. Together in one room, it looks as if nothing in the universe would dare stand against them."_

It is afternoon in the Soul Society. Everything has been peaceful since the end of the winter war. A shinigami is seen walking out of the entrance to squad 2's barracks and another one is seen running after him. The one being followed is tall, has long spiky blonde hair styled up and blue eyes; the follower is about as tall as the other one and has short brown hair and brown eyes. The brown haired one yells after the blonde one.

"Lieutenant Raikou where are you going, captain Soi Fon is in the captain's meeting, you have to stay here!"

Raikou stopped in his tracks and looked at the brown haired shinigami.

"Relax Sozen, the meeting hasn't even started yet, anyway im just going there to check things out, Captain Soi Fon and that new guy hate each other and it could get a little ugly so....see ya!".

He flash stepped away, leaving Sozen alone. "There really is no helping him, Captain Soi Fon's gonna chew me out for sure". He sighed and went back inside the barracks.

At the captain meeting hall 9 captains where standing in rows of 4 on each side with the 1st squad's captain commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto standing in the very center of the rows. On the left where Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, and Toshiro Hitsugaya and on the right were Sajin Komamura, Byakuya Kuchiki, Soi Fon, and Kenpachi Zaraki. Some of the captains are speaking amongst themselves.

"What a surprise to see you here Ukitake-san. You rarely attend captains meetings" spoke captain Kyoraku to Ukitake.

"Well….".Ukitake laughed embarrassedly. "For once I actually felt good enough to come to one".

"So any idea what the meetings about". Asked Ukitake.

"Yeah…It's to introduce the new captain, the one replacing Kurotsuchi".

Before the conversation could resume further the hall doors where opened.

"Captains of the Gotei 13, you have been summoned here today to meet the newest member of your rank", Spoke the captain commander.

Then a young man walked into the room, He is wearing the standard shinigami clothing along with a captains haori, he has bright yellow eyes, and some markings under his eyes in the shape of crosses, his hair is very long and goes a little bit over his his eyes, it is very spiky and the rest of his long hair is tied in a bun at the back of his head. He continued to walk till he was standing in between the other captains. The whole room was full of mixed reactions. Soi Fon made a disgusted grunt towards him, Kenpachi grinned, Byakuya looked at him indifferently, Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he saw him, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana seemed intrigued by him

"Hello", he said with an uninterested tone to his voice.

"This is Kisei Sabaku, your new 12th Squad captain after Mayuri Kurotsuchi's retirement as captain", spoke Yamamoto.

"Kurotsuchi retired???", asked Hitsugaya out loud.

"Yes, to dedicate all his time to his lab work, at least that's what he said", answered Komamura.

"Captain Yamamoto". Spoke Soi Fon stepping forward from where she was towards where Kisei was. She then stood in front of him and pointed her finger back at him. "Certainly we aren't accepting this...this .... This scum as a captain?!"

"Scum…, is that really the best you could muster up, I guess its not surprising coming from you". Mocked Kisei at Soi Fon.

Soi Fon grinded her teeth in rage. " You!!!". "You will respect the captain of the second squad!"

He grinned evilly at her, and moved to close the distance between them, he then put his face directly in front hers. "Yeah, too bad I don't care, besides im a captain too now, so I don't have to do anything".

"Enough!!!". Shouted Yamamoto with a commanding voice that no one would dare ignore..

"You are captains of the Gotei 13; your behavior disgraces the Seireitei".

Soi Fon bowed her head towards Yamamoto. "I am sorry for my behavior captain Yamamoto it will not happen again!".

"Yeah…sorry". Said Kisei with a bored sigh.

Yamamoto looked at them with an angry expression but then the expression went away and he said nothing.

Then a young girl entered the room and she stood beside Kisei, Her hair is a shiny blonde and ia in pigtails and she has blue eyes.

"Accompanying captain Sabaku is the new lieutenant of the 12th squad, Atoli Keikoku". Spoke Yamamoto signaling the young girl next to Kisei.

"Keikoku…". Said Soi Fon lost in thought now. "You're…-".

Just then Raikou appeared next to Soi Fon. "Hello captain Soi Fon I have come to see what the big meeting was about".

He then noticed the girl next to Kisei. "Sis!?". "A-Atoli what are you doing here???"

Atoli looked at her brother and smiled. "Hi Nee-san, im the new lieutenant of the 12th squad, under Kisei-kun".

Raikou stands there shocked at what her sister has just said, he then glares at Kisei.

"Enough interruptions, this meeting is now over". Said Yamamoto with that commanding tone to his voice again.

"Not like it was actually a meeting….". Mumbled Kyoraku as he left.

All the captains then left.

A little bit later night had befallen the Seireitei. Kisei and Atoli where walking towards the 12th squad barracks.

"How was the meeting Kisei-kun?". Asked Atoli.

"Why are you asking you where there. " Said Kisei, with his usual cold tone of voice but with a sort of niceness to it.

"But before I got there dummy". Asked Atoli again, this time smiling.

"Ehhh nothing special really, your brother's captain was very angry upon my arrival then you and your brother showed up". Answered Kisei, he then stopped walking and looked around.

"Atoli you go on ahead ill be there in a while I got some business to take care off". He said with a serious tone of voice, more serious than usual.

She understood by his tone of voice not to question what he meant and answered with a nod,she then flash stepped away.

"You can come out now, Raikou Keikoku". Said Kisei, the niceness in his voice gone along with Atoli.

Raikou then appeared running towards Kisei, hatred clear in his eyes.

"You bastard!!!, How dare you make Atoli be in a position of danger like that!!!".

Kisei said nothing he only looked at him.

"If you won't answer me….Then ill force the answer out of you!!!". Raikou drew his zanpakutou from its sheath; its appearance is basic except its guard is in the shape of of an oval with the narrow tip extending into a straight line.

"Strike…Raikirimaru!!!". Yelled Raikou.

Kisei looks on as Raikou's zanpakutou changes and draws his sword which has a fairly standard appearance except it is longer than a normal zanpakutou and the guard is hollowed out and in the shape of an inverted pentagram.

Then a bright light covers the area and the sound of clashing steel is heard.

As the light fades away we see Raikou's shikai, the blade of the sword goes normal from the hilt upwards except that it then takes a 90 degree angle turn downward and then it rises up again, albeit slightly curved, making it look like a lightning bolt.

His blade is locked with Kisei's zanpakutou.

Raikou sees the two swords locked together and his eyes widen for a second out of shock.

"Man,even with shikai I can't gain any ground on him at all." Thinks Raikou.

He quickly regains the former look of hatred in his eyes. He then pulls his sword back and begins slashing rapidly at Kisei.

Kisei dodges all of Raikou's slashes easily, which makes Raikou even angrier.

He then jumps back and slashes at the air with Raikirimaru, which produces a large electric shockwave.

Kisei dodges it, and Raikou continues sending shockwave after shockwave, all which Kisei

Dodges.

He then jumps at Kisei and slashes at him only for Kisei to side-step to dodge it and make a large vertical cut in Raikou's chest. Raikou then lands on the ground, his chest bleeding intensely

"….You done…?". Says Kisei putting his sword back in its sheathe, looking at the now panting, bloodied Raikou.

Dammit…..ive burned off a lot of spiritual pressure already, what am I gonna do…..this guys something else…I couldn't even touch him….'. Thinks Raikou. As he then falls to the ground unconscious from burning off his spiritual pressure and from blood loss.

"Good". Kisei begins to leave without an answer from Raikou, he then stops and gasps. He then immediately jumps away from where he is, and we see Soi Fon standing where he was with her shikai activated and the tip of it covered in blood. Kisei has the homonka mark on his chest, in the opening of his Shihakusho near his neck.

Kisei looks at Soi Fon in shock. Soi Fon then disappears and appears next to him and tries to kick him in the gut but he dodges it at the last second and tries to kick her back but she dodges it as well.

Both of them continue to try and land a physical blow on the other, with both of them dodging each blow.

She then proceeds to try and sting him with Suzumebachi again but he quickly draws his sword to protect himself. But when Suzumebachi's blade touches his he feels nothing. Soi Fon then appears behind him and stings him with Suzumebachi in the back, he then begins to cough up blood and quickly turns around and slashes his sword at her, she narrowly dodges but he manages to make a slight cut on her cheek. She then attempts to sting him once again in the homonka on his back, but he dodges and manages to kick her on the left side of her ribs. She gasps in a pain a little but regains her composure and stings him once again, this time in the same spot where he kicked her.

Both are now panting." Not bad". Says Soi Fon.

"…Likewise…".Says Kisei. He then grips his sword. "Consider yourself lucky…..You actually get to be one of the few people to see my shikai."

"Sting, Sasorimaru "

His Shikai takes the form of 2 Small daggers with circular openings in the center of them covered in what seems to be dark brown fur whose tips resemble the tips of scorpion tails, attached together by what seems a be a long spinal chord-looking chain with spikes on its sides which is also covered in the dark brown fur.

"Now we can fight for real…". Says Kisei grasping his shikai, one dagger in each hand, staring at Soi Fon.

Chapter End.

A/N: Well here's the first chapter, I have to admit it was much harder than I expected putting words to paper so im sorry if everything seems misplaced or I don't describe things well enough hopefully ill get better as the series progresses. (PS Sorry if there are grammatical errors as well -.-)


	2. Chapter 2:Delight And Angers

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait for chapter 2,i dont like to rush things and well i hadnt felt much like writing lately,but now i should post at least once a when school starts it will be twice a month or something,anyway enjoy the new chapter and happy/merry late new year/christmas!!!.

CHAPTER 2:Delight And Angers,Keikoku Pride!

"The Bond Between Siblings Conquers All Else"

Soi Fon looks at Kisei's shikai and gets an angry look on her face. Kisei notices her expression and smirks.

"Are you surprised, Soi Fon" .Said Kisei, teasing Soi Fon.

"Heh…I never would've guessed you would have a dual-release". Soi Fon said smirking as well mimicking his own smirk.

Kisei said nothing instead, he dagger of Sasorimaru on his right hand wrapped around it. Then in a split second Kisei spun around and threw the other dagger of Sasorimaru like a projectile, the long spinal chord chain connecting the daggers, becoming longer allowing the dagger to go farther. Despite its speed, Soi Fon dodges it without effort, again mimicking Kisei's smirk.

"Fool, did you really believe you could land a blow on me with such a slow attack". Says Soi Fon.

Then, even faster than the first shot, the dagger of Sasorimaru thrown at Soi Fon comes back from the back,Soi Fon turns around when she realizes but the dagger is nearly about to hit her.

The sound of Sasorimaru's dagger's strike is heard. A cloud of smoke then covers the area.

As the smoke begins to clear, both Soi Fon and Kisei are surprised to see that his attack did not hit its intended target.

A clearly exhausted Raikou is seen standing in front of Soi Fon with his shikai raised defensively in front of him, Sasorimaru's dagger is piercing the upper part of his shikai, and his sword is beginning to crack from where the dagger is.

"R-Raikou?!" Exclaims a surprised Soi Fon.

"Sabaku, I shall not let you harm Captain Soi Fon". Says Raikou towards Kisei, betweens breaths.

Kisei then withdraws Sasorimaru from Raikirimaru, as soon as the dagger is lodge from Raikirimaru, the whole upper part of the sword shatters, leaving just a tiny portion of the blade coming out from the hilt.

"You Idiot!" Yells Soi Fon at Raikou, as she then kicks Raikou, the impact sends him flying into a wall.

"Who the hell told you I needed protecting!" She flash steps to where he landed and grabs his Shihakusho by the collar, then proceeds to throw him to the floor.

"Captain….I was just following a lieutenants duty". Says Raikou as he begins to cough up blood.

"A lieutenant is supposed to follow a captain's order. I never gave you the order to attack did I, you clearly attacked and interrupted my fight out of your own wishes". She then begins to approach Raikou. "You will pay for your insubordination".

"Stop!!!" Atoli appears in front of Raikou. "I won't allow you to harm Nii-sama!"

"Atoli?!, what are you doing here?!" Says Kisei with for the first time a truly shocked expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Kisei-kun, I knew my brother would fight you, I couldn't stay away."

"Get away from Raikou, girl". Soi Fon says as she approaches where Atoli and Raikou are.

"No, He only wanted to protect you!!!, you can't treat him this way!" Atoli yells at Soi Fon, drawing her sword and taking a defensive stance.

"Fine…then prepare to suffer the same fate as him". Soi Fon gets Suzumebachi ready and flash steps in front of Atoli.

Then as Soi Fon begins to strike, Kisei flash steps behind Soi Fon and places Sasorimaru's right dagger at her neck and wraps the other one around Suzumebachi, effectively stopping her attack.

"If you so much as touch one hair on her head, I will kill you…" Kisei says tightening Sasorimaru's grip, his eyes more full of hate than ever before.

Soi Fon tries to break free, but Kisei's grip is too strong.

"Where did this strength come from?, If he would've attacked me like this when Raikou defended me he would've killed him". Thinks Soi Fon as she stops struggling, she then notices the look in his eyes and begins thinking.

"Ahhhhh…I see. You're free to go, and ill forget this all happened, now let go of me scum".

Kisei lets her go but stays close to her.

"Stop it, I gave you my word I was leaving and that I would forget this". Says Soi Fon, pushing Kisei away.

"Keikoku Raikou, Ill see you tomorrow at the squad 2 barracks, you have a report to turn in and I expect to see you first thing in the morning". She flash steps away.

"Thanks for saving me Kisei-Kun!" Exclaims Atoli.

"You idiot, I told you to go away". Kisei reseals his zanpakutou and puts it in its sheath.

"I know and im sorry, but I couldn't let you hurt Nii-sama" Atoli stands up and helps her brother stand up as well.

"Whatever, doesn't disobey me again, and leave to your quarters both of you. Got It. He looks at both of them coldly.

"…Okay Kisei-kun…sorry for disobeying you." Atoli begins to walk away, with her brother leaning on her shoulder.

"Atoli wait…I got something to say". Spoke, an exhausted Raikou. Atoli stopped moving.

"Sabak-I mean Captain Sabaku…". Raikou moved from her sister and bowed his head at Kisei.

"I misjudged you….I know now Atoli is much safer under your leadership then anywhere else. So im sorry, for attacking you and for the whole ordeal with Captain Soi Fon".

"Yeah….whatever…. "Kisei ignores him.

"Hey are you listening to me?!, I'm trying to apologize Dammit, so just accept my apology so I can go home!!!" Raikou yells at him with a comical annoyed look on his face.

"Nii-sama don't move so much. Your injuries ". Atoli tries to pull her brother back and leave

"Fine…Apology accepted, now leave ". Kisei says the last thing in a harsh tone, and Atoli and Raikou leave.

Atoli and Raikou arrive at their home, and Atoli is tending to her brothers wounds.

"Atoli, that captain of yours, what's his deal?"

"Well Kisei-kun is usually like that, but I don't know, He seemed, really angry back there it's not like him." Atoli remembered Kisei's expression when he sent them away, and sighed.

"You 2 are close huh?" Raikou notices the expression on her sister's face.

"Umm, I guess, about as close as close can be with Kisei-kun, he's my best friend if that's what you're asking".

"Ahh just best friend so no secret romance between you 2 or anything, hmmm yeah makes sense". He grins.

"What guy would like a dummy with small breasts like you haha".He laughs, and Atoli blushes.

"Nii-sama you idiot!!!" She hits him and accidentally re-injures him.

A bit later Raikou is fully healed, again. And both of them are getting ready to head to sleep.

"Atoli, umm sorry about earlier, but there was no reason to hit me you know".

"I'm so sorry Nii-sama!, I don't know what got over me, but you still shouldn't have said that, Kisei-Kun isn't like that." She smiles embarrassedly.

"Ahh so you do like him". He says in a teasing tone

"Noo I…I mean I-"She starts stuttering.

"Hahahahah forget it, I'm gonna go to bed". He begins to leave for his room, but stops.

"One last thing, tell your precious Kisei-Kun….That one day I will defeat him!!!" He raises his fist in the air. "Goodnight". He leaves.

Atoli says goodbye back and heads to bed, after she's settled in bed, she begins remembering the events from the day, especially Kisei's expression.

"…Kisei…" She sighs and then falls asleep.

Back at Kisei's private lab, he seems to be in a meditative state, meditating on the events of the day.

"I almost wasn't fast enough, my current strength is not enough, and I have to get stronger and faster".

He then gets up and goes into his training area.

"…Atoli…" He sighs as he draws his zanpakutou from its hilt.

Chapter End

A/N:Well here's chapter 2,honestly nothing in this chapter happened how I expected, the story kinda led itself and that's how I like it. Chapter 3 should come pretty fast seeing as it was intended to be this chapter, its already half-way done soo expect it aside from this chapter practically controlling my hands and written itself,I didn't expect there to be hints of romance so early in this story but ehh watchugonna do.


End file.
